


Hunting Moon Art

by Werefoxes (imshakingyourconfidencedaily)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imshakingyourconfidencedaily/pseuds/Werefoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186146">Hunting Moon</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting Moon Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hunting Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186146) by [pterawaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters). 



__

> _“Hey,” Scott says, leaning down to press a quick kiss to Stiles’ lips. Stiles catches Scott around the back of the neck and turns the kiss hotter, eager to get as much of Scott as he can, while he can. “Mmmph,” Scott says, trying to pull away._
> 
> _“Nuh-uh,” Stiles murmurs against Scott’s lips, pulling him down onto the bed. “It’s been, like, three hours. I need to ravage you now.”_

 

 

> _Scott feels almost chipper the next morning as he leaves Stiles in his apartment and heads for class. Scott tries to hold onto the feeling as he walks to campus and notices a police officer across the street and down a block is shadowing him. Scott thought police were trained in how not to aggravate a werewolf’s instincts. Being followed is almost as aggravating as an all-out confrontational posture._

 


End file.
